marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Osborn (Earth-9997)
, presumably others similar to Earth-616 | Relatives = Harry Osborn (son) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Paradise; formerly White House, New York City, New York; Realm of the Dead | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = Physically resembles the Green Goblin (pointed ears, etc.) and wears a mask that resembles his former human face | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Former President of the United States | Education = | Origin = human enhanced via the Goblin Serum, later mutated by the Terrigen Mist | PlaceOfBirth = Hartford, Connecticut | PlaceOfDeath = White House, New York City, New York | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X #0 | Death = Earth X #9 | HistoryText = The history of Norman Osborn on Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart. In recent history his exposure to the Terrigen Mists would cause him to mutate so that he physically resembled the Goblin, and would start wearing a mask that resembled his former human face. During the destabilization of various industries and a looming food crisis following the mutation of the entire human race, Norman Osborn would use his wealth to become President of the United States by unscrupulous means. With Oscorp gaining a monopoly of US industry, Osborn would use his new power to make all law enforcement to work with him. When SHIELD refused to play ball with Osborn, Norman would access the Bloodstone Files to create the Hydra, a parasitic creature that would take control of a victims body. He would unleash the Hydra and it would take possession of a number of SHIELD's best agents, and cause the destruction of the organization, and lead to the death of Nick Fury. Osborn would also hire Tony Stark to provide him with new technology and commissioning him to build the Iron Avengers, to be his super powered police force. He would also have his own personal body guards by way of the Enforcers. When the Skull came to New York taking control of everyone he came into contact with, the Skull would murder Osborn. With Spiders Man using his illusion powers to make it look like Gwen Stacy was the one attacking him, Osborn was pushed out of a window of his building and would get caught on a flag. The sudden stop would ironically snap his neck. Osborn's soul would end up in the Realm of the Dead, where it would take up an appearance of his old self when he operated as the costumed Green Goblin. There he would battle the many dead heroes there. When Mar-Vell managed to kill Death and create his Paradise, Norman was one of the many super-humans who would be brought to Paradise. There he would consume a shard of the Cosmic Cube to create his own ideal paradise. Norman fate following the invasion of Paradise by the Kree remains unrevealed. | Powers = Norman had similar powers, abilities and equipment as his Earth-616 counterpart. When he mutated further to resemble a real Goblin, Norman appeared to have abandoned his costumed identity, but presumably he still had the same physical attributes and mutations. When in the Realm of the Dead, Osborn had an appearance similar to his early career and could utilize a goblin glider, pumpkin bombs, and other weapons. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Seen as being incarcerated and rehabilitated in Peter Parker's illusion, and as the Green Goblin in his flashback. ( ) | Trivia = }} Category:Politicians Category:Demonic Form Category:Osborn Family